Raven, Help Me!
by Silverdash
Summary: TT Digimon crossover. Raven is visited by a old friend, one who's life she saved. But he has a surprise for her. RobinRaven, Takari. Completed! AU.
1. Prologe: Shadows Work Both Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own Digimon. I'm not sure if I got Myotismon's attack right, if I did, I don't own it, if I didn't, I own it. R&R, no flames!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologe: Shadows Work Both Ways

A young girl sat in the shadows of a tree, looking into the night sky. After about five minutes, she looked away, closed her eyes, and started chanting the words her adoptive father taught her. "_Azerath metrion zinthos...Azerath metrion zithos..._"

She had chanted these words over and over for twenty minutes when, suddenly, she sensed danger.

She opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes laying on two shadows, one looked like a vampire while the other was a boy, no older than eight, carrying a stuffed animal.

"_Nightmare Shadow!_"

A shadow burst from the vampire, enveloping the boy and causing him to cry out in fright and pain. She could already see the boy was cut, and cut badly. He had lost a lot of blood, judging on the amount of it on his clothes.

"Leave him alone!" The girl called. The vampire raised his hand, red lightning in his fist. The girl jumped up, raised her hands, and called "_Azerath metrion zinthos!_"just as the vampire shouted "_Crimson Lightning!_"

To his surprize, the lightning was covered with living shadows and pulled away from the boy.

The girl was standing with her hands covered in the same shadows that pulled the lightning away and her eyes were glowing.

The vampire left the boy and attacked the girl, crying "_Nightmare Shadow!_" and sending that deadly shadow at her. She countered it with a cry of "_Azerath metrion zinthos!_" and sending her own shadow at him.

While they were fighting, the girl noticed out of the corner of her eye that the boy was getting paler the more he lost blood. She also noticed that the stuffed animal was trying to help him move.

She jumped away from the vampire, held out her hands, and yelled "_Azerath metrion zinthos!_" Shadows leaped from her hands, wrapping around the vampire and holding him tight. She ran up to the boy, scooped him up, let the little "toy" on his chest, and, to the boy and "toy's" amazement, flew into the air.

She flew to the nearest hospital as fast as she could. When she made it, she ran in and the people took the boy with few questions. She explained that he was attacked by what appeared to be a vampire and that she quickly rescued him.

When they identified the boy, they realized that he had a rare blood type, one they didn't have.

The girl, who had the same blood type, ran up and offered her blood, which they took. She didn't even wince when they injected a IV into her arm. When they were finished, she fell asleep in the bed she was laid on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, What do you think so far? If you are wondering who the boy is, there are easy clues in Chapter 1, too easy. Plus his full name is used in the end. Like I said, R&R, w/no flames!


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Memory, An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own Digimon. R&R, no flames!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: An Old Memory, An Old Friend

Raven woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She shut it off, got up, and opened the curtains. It was dawn outside.

She sighed and got ready for the morning. She showered, brushed her teeth, and put on her costume.

Only when she got downdstairs and poured herself a cup of herbal tea did she think about her dream.

It was more of a memory, the time she had helped her Japanese friend during the monster attacks. Five years had passed since that day. She had been eleven at the time.

Flashback

_Raven groaned and opened her eyes. There, on the bed next to her, was the boy. Around him, there were two people. She assumed them to be his mother and brother. They were asleep right then._

She sat up and made to leave the bed when a small voice said "Hi."

She whirled around and saw the boy looking at her. He was smiling, despite the bandages all over his body.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm called Raven." She answered, stroking her raven colored hair.

"Raven." the boy said. "That's a pretty name. I'm..."

End Flashback

Raven was pulled out of her thoughts as two loud voices echoed down the hall.

"Dude, you are so not going to make breakfast today. I am."

"And let you make that tofu junk? No way! I'm making real eggs, real sausage, and we're drinking real milk."

The door to the kitchen opened and Beast Boy and Cyborg came in. Cyborg was tall, mostly machine while Beast Boy was short and green.

When they saw Raven, they ran up to her.

"Raven, would you like some eggs or something?" Cyborg asked.

"No, she doesn't!" Beast Boy shreiked. "She want tofu!"

Before he could say anything else, Raven said, "Scrambled, Cyborg. When they're finished, could you take them and a cup of soy sauce up to my room?"

"No problem!" Cyborg said, pleased that he got a point.

Raven refilled her cup and went to her room. She past a sleepy Starfire and a quiet Robin on the way.

Once in her room, Raven downed her tea, closed the curtains, and sat crosslegged on the floor. Spreading her arms out, she clasped her middle fingers and her thumbs of both hands together, then hovered three feet into the air. She began chanting, "_Azerath metrion zinthos...Azerath metrion zinthos..._"

Flashback

_It was just after the defeat of the big monster. Raven was watching the boy, his brother, and six others, along with their strange pets. They held out strange devices and a rainbow light came down._

The boy was arguing with his mother. He needed to go. She didn't want him to go. A man told her to let him go.

Raven came up. "Let them go." She said, laying a hand on the lady's sholder. "It's up to them. We can't do anything about it."

"Raven!"

The boy jumped into her arms. "I'm happy to see you! Where've you been? Are you coming with us?"

"I've been laying low." she told him. "I'm sorry but I can't come with you. This is your job."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm sure you will. Good luck." she turned to the others. "And the same to you. May the might of Azar be with you."

End Flashback

"Raven!" came Cyborg's voice. "I've got your eggs and soy sauce!"

She spread her legs and walked to her door. She opened it and saw Cyborg with a plate of scrambled eggs and soy sauce.

"Thank you, Cyborg."

"No problem." Cyborg said, grinning in delight. "BB's still grumbling about how everyone wanted real eggs instead of tofu."

He left and Raven closed her door.. She dumped the soy sauce over her eggs and began to eat.

She remembered how she had gotten into this love of soy sauce on eggs.

Flashback

_"Raven!"_

The boy had changed. Instead of the green hat, shirt and sweater, he wore a white bucket hat and a white t-shirt.

"Hey, kid." she said as he jumped into her arms. "How've you been?"

"Great!" he said, all smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye." she said. "I'm going to America."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes filling up with tears.

"I was offered a job there." she said. "It's good money, and I need it."

She hated lying to the kid. She was lying about the money. She was lying about the job. Of course, she was going to join the Teen Titans.

"Well, if you don't have to go now," he said, his tears drying somewhat, "come have breakfast with me."

She nodded. "Why not?"

She entered the house and put him down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. His mom was making eggs. "Hello, Raven."

"Hello"

His mom got out three plates and filled them with mountains of scrambled eggs.

The boy got out a bottle of soy sauce. Raven eyed him. "What are you doing?"

His mom laughed. "He eats his eggs with soy sauce. Something his father got him into. His brother and I can't stand it."

He poured soy sauce on his eggs. He looked at Raven and grinned. "Wanna try?"

Raven reached over and took a sample on her chopsticks. She put it into her mouth and said, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

She took the bottle and poured soy sauce on her eggs. "Thanks..."

End Flashback

"Raven?" A voice interupted her thoughts for the third time that morning. She got up and opened the door, her plate still in her hands. "Sorry to bother you." It was Robin. "But someone's at the door and wants to talk to you. He says his name is Takeru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, but that might tkae awhile, 'cause I've got school (Chemisry, P/AP Physics, P/AP Computer Science, and P/AP Algebra II, yuck!), plus I've got other stories as well. Some are anounced, but they're songfics. Anyway, I'm going to have to get my other stories one chapter at a time. Later, Y'all! 


	3. Chapter 2: Permanently Scarred

Okay, finished with another chapter of Raven, Help, Me! Hold on, wait one bloody second...DID I ACTUALLY WRITE THIS!?!? RENAMON!

Renamon: (materializes out of nowhere) You called?

Read this!

Renamon: (reads chapter) Tim, did you actually write this? I didn't expect that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Permanently Scarred

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stared at Robin. "Ta...Takeru?"

She compleatly forgot that she was holding a plate. It fell from her hands and landed on the floor, sending soy sauce all over the floor.

Robin raised an eyebrow at theis reaction. "Are you okay? Who is this Takeru anyway?"

"I'm fine." Raven said. "TK's and old friend of mine. He's the little brother I never had."

Robin nodded. "Right, but listen, go easy on him. I think he's in shock over something."

"Shock?" Raven was considering cleaning up before she left, but after hearing this, she bolted out the door.

Robin blinked. He hadn't expected this reaction. '_Maybe she's not the emotionless witch everyone thinks she is._' he thought. He shrugged, closed the door, and went to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven dashed as fast as she could to the front door of Titan's Tower. Something was wrong, she could feel it. TK was the happy type. He wouldn't be in shock for no good reason.

She opened the door and found a blonde boy about twelve years old gazing out to sea. A brown-haired girl wearing pink was beside him, whispering words of comfort to him.

Raven ran up to them. "TK."

He looked at her with empty eyes. "Raven?"

"TK, what happened?" Raven asked, looking him over. His blonde hair was still a wild mane, but his style had changed. He now wore hunter green, from the shirt he was wearing to the shoes on his feet. In his arms was Patamon, the "stuffed toy" he had when she first saved him from that vampire.

TK's ocean blue eyes, which had once sparkled with joy, innocence, and hope, were now empty of all emotion, even life. If he hadn't been standing and breathing, Raven would have said he was dead.

She quickly took off her cloak and wraped it around him. She took Patamon and gave him to the other girl, who had a cat in her arms. She guided TK into the tower, the girl following.

Once in the main lobby, Raven hit a intercomm button.

"Cyborg, get a cup of tea ready, and take it to the living room. Now, no questions." She said and took them to the elevator.

They made it to the living room, where the other Titans were waiting. Raven made TK sit on the couch and take the cup of tea. He slowly drank it.

While Raven was trying to get TK to tell her what happened,the others turned to the girl.

"What happened to him?" Robin asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kari." the girl answered. "TK's my best friend."

She gazed at TK. "This started about a month ago, when he, his brother Matt, and his parents were held hostage."

Raven turned sharply. "That was him?" she asked. "Oh, my..." All eyes were on Kari, though Ravens kept flicking hers back to TK.

"The group wanted Japan so sever their ties with America, and even attack America" Kari said. "They thought TK's family were related to the Prime Minister, so they took them. All I know is that they were held for a month. But then the government said they would not risk open war with America. They were at the terrorists mercy."

"What about the Digimon?" Raven asked, gesturing to Patamon and the cat. "Couldn't they have helped?"

"They wern't there." Kari said sadly. "They were locked in the Digiworld. Our friends Izzy and Ken tried their hardest to open the gate, but it took them a month to do so."

"And your government comdemmed them." Robin said slowly.

"Yes." Kari said, tears filling her eyes. "It's kind of like a omen. The original eight of us, TK and Matt included, had crests of a certain emotion. Matt is Friendship. TK is Hope. You can see where I'm going."

Surprizingly, it was Beast Boy who figured it out first. "Dude, your country betrayed Hope and Friendship. It _is_ like a omen!"

Kari nodded. "the day after the anouncements, two things happened. The first is that Izzy and Ken opened the digi-gate and freed the digimon. The second is that TK appeared at the door of my apartment."

That startled them. "How'd that happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Beats me." Kari said. " But he's been like that ever since, and that can't be good. Then I remembered Raven, how she used to visit TK a lot when he was younger. Izzy found you guys and I brought him here."

"What about the hostage situation?" Robin asked.

"It's over, but only the government know what happened." Kari said. "I was hoping you could help."

Raven turned to TK and pressed her fingertips against his temples. "I'm sorry, TK, but it's for your own good. _Azerath metrion zinthos_!"

Images flashed by Raven's eyes. Pain flooded her body, but she went on, finding her friend's main source of pain.

Finally, she releaced her hold and floated back to reality, not believing what she saw. She stood up, but collapsed. Robin immediately jumped up and caught her. He put her on the couch next to TK. "Raven, are you okay?"

"No." Raven answered. "Oh, TK..."

She looked at the others, especialy Kari. "Japan betrayed Hope and Friendship. Because of this, Friendship is dead."

Beside her, TK flinched. He gazed at Raven, knowing she had to tell the others for him. Kari clasped a hand to her mouth. "Matt..." She whispered.

"Once the government had condemmed them," Raven continued, in a uncharateristically sad and angry voice, "The terrorists decided that the hostages were expendable. The first was his father. They beheaded him with the others watching.

"Next was his brother. They...they cut his throat and he bled to death.

"Then came Nancy. Her's was the worst. They...they...oh, no..."

Raven retched and ran into the kitchen. the others waited, trying to absorb the information handed to them. TK's wide staring eyes had tears flowing down. Everyone winced at the sound of Raven being violantly sick in the kitchen.

Raven came back a few minutes later, her normally pale skin had a green tint to it.

"Nancy," She tried again, "They...they raped her, in front of her son. But they wern't finished there. They tied her to a pole and...and..." The last part came out a whisper: "Burned her alive."

Raven ran into the kitchen again, followed by Starfire and Kari. The boys were staring at TK in horror. It was bad enough hearing about it secondhand, but he had lived through it.

Patamon and the cat came up to TK. He burst into tears as the two nuzzled up to him.

The other three boys looked at the crying boy, then at each other, asking themselves the same silent question:

"_How on earth are we going to help him?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still can't believe I worte this! I never written anything this sad before.

Renamon: Get over it. It's not that sad.

Well...maybe not. This may not be on a tearjerker level, but this is the saddest I ever written.

Renamon: Sometimes I wonder why we are partners. We are nothing alike.

Does that matter? Anyway, like Renamon said, R&R, with no flames, or I'll get very angry, and we don't want that to happen, right Renamon.

Renamon: Right. 


	4. Chapter 3: Recovery

Hi everybody. I am so sorry it took so long to upload this story. I had a strange kind of writters block, where I couldn't think of anything for this story and only this story. That, and I was lazy. Anyway, let's answer some reviews. 

**002**: I'm sorry. Give your friend my condolences. 

**legolasfan91**: Did I not make that clear? Oops, she wants Raven to see what's wrong with TK and to help him get over it. 

**Robin's Raven**: This should make up for some of the harshness. I hope you like it! 

Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed and I look forward to your next reviews. Let's get on with the story. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3: Recovery

The afternoon found Raven on top of Titan's Tower with TK, going through mental therapy. TK had seemed happier once he got used to his surroundings, with both Kari and Raven there with him. 

Kari had sent a message to her brother, explaining the fate of TK's family, which Tai took a little hard, as Matt was his best friend. Now what was left to answer was: How did TK survive where his family did not? And how did he arive at the Kamiya apartment? Not even Raven could find the answers. 

The Titans and Kari, as well as Patamon and Kari's Digimon, Gatomon, had settled TK's stay at Titans's Tower for the therapy and the occational crime-stop. Everyone agreed that Kari was to stay as well, as TK would recover faster with his two best friends around. 

Raven releaced her hold and backed out of TK's mind, where she was suppressing dark memories. 

"There." she said, helping TK to his feet. "I couldn't remove them, I just put them where they're harder to find." 

"Thanks, Raven." TK said. It's a lot easier to live with friends like you and Kari." 

"What about me?" asked Patamon from his spot from TK's feet. 

"You too." 

Just then, Raven's communicator went off. "Yes?" 

"_Raven._" came Robin's voice. "_Cinderblock has broken loose and is rampaging in downtown. Kari and Gatomon are coming with us. What about Tk and Patamon?_" 

One glance at said two told Raven all she needed to know. "They're coming." 

"_Okay. Kari is Light and TK is Hope. Gatomon and Patamon go by whatever forms they're in. Titans, let's rock!_" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Downtown, a large creature that looked like it was made of stone was wreaking havoc. 

"**Titans!**" he called. "**Where are you?!**" 

His answer was a white sound blast from behind him, throwing him forward. 

"Right behind you, Cinderblock." said the voice of Robin. 

Cinderblock got up and turned to see the Teen Titans, but instead of just Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire, he saw the said five plus two other children in front of him. 

The first new child was a boy, dressed in yellow and green. His shoes were green as well. His gloden blonde hair was covered by a white bucket hat and his bangs covered his sapphire eyes. Around his neck was a golden pendant glowing yellow and on his waist was a green and white machine, triangular in shape. Flying above him was a pig with wings for ears. 

The second child was a girl dressed in pink and white with pink shoes. Her brown hair was short with two long bangs on either side of her crimson eyes. Around her neck was a gold pendant like the boy's, except it was glowing pink. On her waist was a device like the boy's, pink where his was green. In front of her was a overlarge cat with a extreamly large tail. 

"**I see you increaced your ranks.**" Cinderblock sneered. 

Robin grinned. "Let's break them in. Hope, Light. Let's see how you do." 

The other Titans looked at him like he was nuts, but Hope and Light pulled out their small devices, held them high, and shouted "_Digi-Armor Energise!_" 

The pigbat and the cat started to glow a brilliant light. 

The pigbat shouted "_Patamon Armor Digivolve to..._" as he grew to a horse's shape. Golden armor covered the horse as it grew two wings. The abraxen flew out of the light, shouting "_Pegususmon, the Flying Hope!_" 

The cat shouted "_Gatomon Armor Digivolve to..._" as it grew to a horse sized cat. White armor covered it as white wings grew from it's back. A Egyptian Sphinx emerged from the light, calling "_Nifertimon, the Angel of Light!_" 

The Titans all gaped at Pegususmon and Nifertimon, even Raven, who had seen Digivolution before. Hope and Light, however, meerly hopped on their respective partners and the four of them took to the sky. 

Pegususmon's front hooves and the bracelets on Nifertimon's fron legs began glowing gold. "_Golden Noose!_" they shouted as they swooped down towards each other. 

When the hooves and bracelets met and seperated, a beam of golden light connected the two Digimon, who swooped again and tied Cinderblock. 

"_Rosetta Stone!_" called Nifertimon as a beam of pink light erupted from a collar around Nifertimon'n neck. A large stone flew out and hovered over Cinderblock. 

Pegususmon's wings took on the night sky. "_Star Shower!_" he shouted as stars flew from his wings. 

The stars shattered the stone, and Cinderblock had shards fused with holy energy slaming into him. "**Argh!**" he shouted in pain. 

"He doesn't look like ha can take much more!" Hope shouted from Pegususmon's back. "A final blast from all of us should take him down!" 

Robin nodded. "You heard him! Blast him!" he shouted as he tossed several explosives at the behemoth. 

Cyborg sent a white sound blast while Starfire threw several star bolts. Beast Boy ran up to Cinderblock as a T-rex and sent him into the sky with his tail. 

With a cry of "_Azerath metroin zinthos!_", Raven sent a street pole smashing into the rock monster, sending him crashing onto earth. 

A cry of "_Equis Beam!_" and a triangle-shaped beam of green light emerged from Pegususmon's forhead, shmashing into Cinderblock's face. 

Nifertimon flew over him. She shouted "_Cat's Eye Beam!_" and two beams of pink light emerged from her helmet, hitting Cinderblock int he chest. 

Cinderblock groaned, tried to stand up, collapsed, said "**You may beat me now, Titans, but the boss will continue where I failed.**" before he passed out. 

Hope sighed deeply, but smiled as Raven flew up to him and Pegususmon and said "I think you're going to make a full recovery." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once again, I apoligise for the late update. The next chapter is allready written on paper, all I need to do is type it and upload it, but that will have to be after I upload my metroid/digimon story and my power rangers/digimon story. Anyway, I have to type my next story. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions of the Mind

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had several things to do, plus I got lazy. Anyway, let's answer some reviews before we get to the chapter.

**booyah**: Maybe, but Angemon and Angewomon won't come in for a couple chapters. I'm gonna have Angemon before Angewomon anyway.

That was it, but that was all I need, just one review to keep me going. I'm not getting picky this time. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or Teen Titans. Read and enjoy! Ja ne!

Chapter 4: Confessions of the Mind

TK and Kari had to admit, the Titans had an interesting way of celebrating a victory. They were at a pizza parlor, discussing the toppings for the pizza. Discussing. Right.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? No meat!"

Let me rephrase that. Robin and Raven were discussing the topic, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over it. Starfire was studying a menu, wondering if she should add her opinion, TK and Kari were listening to Robin and Raven's conversation while Patamon and Gatomon were watching Beast Boy and Cyborg's argument.

"Pepperoni for sure." Robin said.

"Extra cheese." Raven added.

"Should we get some veggies for BB?" Robin asked.

"Naw, he can get his own." Raven answered.

TK sighed. This was almost normal. Where BB and Cyborg was, he and Davis would be fighting over Kari. Cody would be where Starfire was, wondering if the others would take his input. Ken and Yolie would be discussing the Digital World or things that couples talk about. One of the older Digidestined would be where he and Kari were, Tai, Izzy, Matt…

Seeing TK's face fall, Kari took his hand. "Don't worry about it. Just relax, enjoy tonight." She said before kissing his cheek.

Later, after they got back from the pizza parlor, the Titans could be found in the living room, watching a movie. All except TK.

He was sitting on the beach of the island that housed Titan's Tower. The breeze played with his golden hair as his sapphire eyes looked out at sea.

"What are you doing out here?"

TK smiled at the voice. "Nothing, Raven. Just remembering."

Raven sat down next to him. "Must have been good memories to make you smile like that."

"It was a place like this that I taught my little brother how to swim." TK looked at Raven and his grin widened. "Cody isn't really my brother, but he's as close as he can get. He's the holder of the Digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability, my DNA Digivolution partner."

"So tell me about how you taught him to swim." Raven said.

"Well, he was terrified of the water." TK said, unaware that Kari, Gatomon and Patamon were coming up to them. "When he was four, during the Digimon attacks in Tokyo, his plane was hit by a stray Digimon. He was saved by Kabuterimon and Garudamon, but the whole time, Cody thought they were going to fall in the sea and drown."

"I can imagine." Raven said as Kari and the Digimon sat next to them. "I remember that part well."

"After Cody got the Digiegg of Reliability, I took him down to the beach." TK went on. "He was reluctant to get into the water, but I took him in my arms and comforted him. He went in with me, and it soon became a weekend thing."

"They invited me and my friend Yolie once." Kari said. "It was the most fun I've ever had." Then she grinned evilly at the cat in her lap. "Especially when we tricked Gatomon to get in."

Gatomon bristled indignantly. "That was a cheap trick and you know it, Kari!"

TK and Patamon were laughing. "It just goes to show that you're just as overprotective of Kari as Tai!" TK managed to choke out.

Even Raven was beginning to grin. "What happened?"

"We staged where Kari wanted to go farther out into the ocean." TK said. "Yolie said she didn't want to and I had to stay with Cody, so she went alone. She went out and swam for a couple minutes while the rest of us got further away."

"Then, pretending exhaustion, she pretended to be drowning. Gatomon saw that she was the closest and dived in." Patamon continued. "She didn't realize that TK chose the spot to be perfect height for Cody, and that despite how far away Kari was from the shore, the water was barely over her shoulders when she stood up to pick up the furball that we knew as Gatomon."

"You can bet that we got pretty scratched." Kari said, giggling. Gatomon was scowling ever harder.

"I wish my life was as good as yours." Raven said.

"What happened?" Asked TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon.

"My mother died when I was very young." Raven said. "And my father…my father was a demon."

The looks on their faces showed that they didn't understand. "Not that. He was cruel, yes. But he was literally a demon." Raven told them. "When I was younger, a couple years before I me TK, he imprinted himself in my mind. He still there, as my anger."

"Is that why you're always so serious?" TK asked. "You're afraid that if you get angry enough, your father will take over you?"

"I don't have to be afraid if it happens." Raven said quietly. "It has happened. I made Dr. Light go mad."

Silence followed this announcement. "After that, Anger wouldn't go away. I made breakfast blow up in Beast Boy's face." Raven continued. "If it wasn't for BB and Cyborg, he would have taken over."

There was silence before Kari asked, "Is he still there?"

"Yes." Raven said. "Even with BB and Cyborg's help, I could only contain him. He now looks like me, only with four red eyes and a red cloak."

Silence filled the air as Raven, TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon gazed out at sea.


	6. Chapter 5: An Apple a Day Keeps the Bad ...

Hi, people! I'm back again, though it took me a week to start writing this. I can't believe I have three weeks off school for Spring Break, and I wasted one week reading other fanfics and listening to Launch. Anywho, I'm back and I've got another chapter of Raven, Help Me! for everybody! Let's answer reviews before we start.

**Gilraen Luinwe:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Isumo1489: **I heard your plea. Hope you like this chapter.

**ELM-Tree10: **Um, sorry. I have a problem writing Rob/Rae couples. I'm trying though.

**nunofyorbiz: **Later. When the Titans go to the Digital World with TK and Kari.

**thiller: **Thanks for the support. You're right.

**BlueSakuramon: **As soon as Lent's over I'll know you've read this. No, It's not ending for a couple more chapters.

**Aska: **I know. Glad you like it!

This is the most reviews I've ever had for any chapter. But still, at this rate. I might get more. Anyway, R&R as always, and lookout for my next Digimon: Power Rangers Style chapter, hopefully coming out tomorrow. Ja ne! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: An Apple a Day Keeps the Bad Guys Coming

A week had passed before TK had noticed. He and Kari were enrolled in school, though they didn't tell anybody where they stayed. They, Patamon and Gatomon enjoyed every minute of their stay; from the crime busting to the martial arts training Robin was giving them.

TK and Kari had both received costumes for they're crime fighting. TK's resembled MagnaAngemon. The only things different were the shield, wings, sword and helmet. Cyborg had constructed a beam shield for him to use, though it was yellow instead of purple. He had also constructed a pair of metal angel wings with a jetpack attached to the back of the costume. The helmet was like Angemon's helmet. TK could see due to extremely tiny cameras placed where his eyes would be. Inside the helmet, screen would show him what the cameras were seeing.

Kari's resembled Angewomon's outfit, minus the wings and ribbon. Everything else, from the mismatched gloves down to the boots, was the same. Her helmet was like TK's, micro cameras where her eyes would be, connecting to screens inside. Her wings were also like TK's. Her weapon was a bow, and the arrows she used were constructed by Speedy, who was staying in the tower for a couple weeks.

That morning, a week after their arrival, found TK and Patamon at the beach, the former going for his now-usual swim, and the latter sleeping next to his partner's stuff. Later that day, The two of them, Kari, Gatomon, Raven, and Robin were going to the movies, Raven going to keep TK happy (though it wasn't necessary any more) and Robin going because the movie they were going to see was one he had wanted to see for a long time.

Patamon, asleep where TK had gone into the water, was awakened by TK's Titan's communicator. "Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Yo, sorry to wake you, Patamon," came Cyborg's voice, "But we've got a problem. Could you tell TK to meet us in the control room?"

"We'll be right there." Patamon said. He flew out to his partner. "TK, there's a problem. Cyborg says to meet in the control room."

"Thanks, Pata-pal." TK said, shifting his course and heading back to the island.

When TK and Patamon arrived at the control room, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Speedy, Kari, and Gatomon were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" TK asked, coming up beside Kari, Patamon on his head.

"We don't know yet." Raven said. "Robin's looking into it."

"Got it!" Robin said. "It's Mumbo! He's after the ruby apple."

TK nodded to Kari and both ran to their rooms. When they came back, they were in their Hope and Light costumes.

"Everybody ready? Titans, LET'S ROCK!"

In the Jump City Museum, a figure was fiddling with the security around the ruby apple. Unlike other thieves, who would've used electronic equipment to disable the security, this guy used one word.

"Abracadabra!"

He grabbed the glass over the ruby apple and unceremoniously tossed it over his shoulder. He grinned as he picked up the glimmering apple.

Leaping outside onto the rooftop, he scanned the area for any annoying kids. If the rumors were true, the Titans had two new members, both of whom had strange pets; the boy had a golden abraxen, and the girl a white sphinx.

Seeing the coast was clear, he made a mad dash for the edge, but skidded to a halt, eyes wide, when a voice called form the shadows. "Hello, Mumbo. It's been a while."

He turned and saw the five Titans, plus two. Standing on Robin's left, under Raven, was the boy he'd heard about. On Robin's right, under Starfire, stood the girl. A pig with bat ears floated next to Raven and an oversized cat stood in front of the girl. Also, next to Beast Boy was a new boy with a bow in his hands.

"Titans." Mumbo greeted. "So you have made it to yet another of one of my performances. Who are the three new ones?"

"I'm sure you've heard of me." Said the boy with the boy. "The name's Speedy."

Mumbo nodded. He had heard of Speedy. If the rumors were true, the boy was supposed to have uncanny aim.

"I am Hope, keeper of hopes of the worlds." Said the armored teen under Raven.

"I am Light, the light of the worlds." Said the armored girl under Starfire.

"Interesting." Mumbo muttered. '_Keeper of hopes and the light of the worlds? Are they perhaps Gods of New Genesis?_

'_Oh, well. Let's get this party started.' _He thought. He raised his arm and yelled "Alakazam!" as razor sharp playing cards flew from his sleeve.

The Titans dodged or blocked the shots. Mumbo noticed that Hope had jumped in front of Light and deflected the cards with his shield. What he didn't notice was that he was buying her time to nock an arrow and release it at him.

The arrow opened to reveal a pink boxing glove that nearly hit him, but he saw it at the last minute and deflected it with his cape.

"No one hits the Amazing Mumbo!" he gloated.

"Oh, yeah?" Cyborg asked. He fired a white sound blast at Mumbo and hit him, knocking him to the ground.

That caused the magician to start steaming. "Hocus pocus!" he shouted, sending everything from the cards to explosive stuffed bunnies at them, so frequently that Hope had trouble deflecting them.

"_Boom Bubble_!" Then Patamon sent a blast of air that hit the magician in the face and stopped his barrage.

"_Lightning Paw_!" Gatomon sent a paw to his gut, sending him to the ground again.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant and charged, but Mumbo held up and hypno disk that caught the shape-shifter in a trance, reverting him to his regular shape.

"Try my hypnosis!" Gatomon shouted, her eyes glowing pink. "_Cat's Eye Hypnotism_!"

The beam that shot from her eyes paralyzed Mumbo long enough to be frozen in place by arrows from Speedy and Light.

With only his head free, Mumbo saw Robin leap overhead with his staff and Hope flying low with his shield energized. "Uh-oh…"

The staff sent Mumbo at Hope, who swung his shield. But Hope's momentum was sent into the swing, and the force sent Mumbo over the side of the roof.

The Titans ran over to the edge. On the ground were pieces of ice, but no magician.

"Aw, nuts." Cyborg said, changing his cannon back into his arm.

"It's not over." Robin said. "The ruby apple has a counterpart, the emerald apple. Mumbo will be after it tonight. Let's bead back to the Tower and get some sleep. We're going on a steak-out tonight."

Everyone agreed, Raven created a platform for those who couldn't fly, and they zoomed back to Titan's Tower.


	7. Chapter 6: How Do You Catch Magic?

Okay people, I know I said that this was not going to be updated, but I had this written down for a while and decided to type it up. Also, after watching a TT episode last night that gave the biggest hintings to Rob/Rae that I have ever seen, I got a brainstorm. I'm writing it down on paper before I type it up, but that might take a while. Anyway, let's go to reviews.

**Mazuko­Princess:** Happy Birthday! Here's your present!

**nunofyorbiz:** Nope. I'm trying to end it, but that's gonna take a while.

**DarkSin: **Here's your update.

That's it, and don't think about finding a chappie for this for a while. I still have to write the other one, but like I said, I'm focusing on the Metroid and Season 4 stories. Sorry!

Chapter 6: How Do You Catch Magic?

After a day's sleep, the Titans were ready to take on Mumbo again. This time, though, TK decided to step up their arsenal a notch.

"Go for it, Pata!" TK said to the little pigbat, holding on his D-3 and pushing a button.

"_Patamon Digivolve to…_"

All of the Titans, minus TK, Kari and Gatomon, watched in awe as Patamon grew to a seven foot tall, six winged angel. On his head was a silver helmet with the same design of TK and Kari's helmets, and a golden staff in his hand. "_Angemon_!"

And so the Titans found themselves on the Jump City Museum on the north side of town, waiting for Mumbo to go after the emerald apple.

"Any sign of him?" Robin's voice asked from every Titans comm device.

"Front door is clear." Cyborg's voice answered.

"There is no one in the Dwelling of the Stiff and Sticky People." Starfire sang out. (A/N: In case anyone was wondering, she's in the wax room.)

"Storeroom is empty." Speedy reported.

"No one in the art room." Raven said.

"I nearly stepped on Beast Boy, but other than him, the underground rooms are clear." Light said with Gatomon on her shoulder. "What about you three?"

"Angemon is flying around the perimeter." Robin replied. "Hope and I are just bored."

"Scratch that." Hope cut in. "I just spotted him; he's in the artifacts room! Angemon, get over here, now!"

Angemon rushed over to the two boys and they jumped into the skylight, smashing it and landing in front of Mumbo just as all doors to the room opened and the other Titans ran in.

"So, you foiled me in my quiet escape again." Mumbo said, grinning. "Quite good!"

"Where is the ruby apple?" Robin snarled, drawing his staff.

"My base of operations." Mumbo grinned. "You'll never find it."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Hope commented. "We discovered the Digimon Emperor's base just fine, and that was never in the same place every hour."

During the talk, Beast Boy had snuck behind Mumbo. The changeling leapt at the emerald in the man's hand. Grabbing the gem, he landed and ran like the raccoon he currently was behind Cyborg.

"You pack rat!" Mumbo raged. "You're going to pay for that! Hocus pocus!"

He pulled out a wand and sent a blast of lightning at the now turtle, but Angemon got in the way. "_Angel Rod_!"

The staff in the angel's hand sent the blast onto the stone floor.

"What does it take to stop you brats!" Mumbo yelled, sending cards at the kids. While they dodged or blocked the cards, he leapt at a hole in the skylight.

"After him!" Robin yelled.

Angemon, Starfire, Hope and Light zoomed after him while Raven provided a means of getting through the skylight for those who couldn't fly.

Mumbo ran across the rooftops with Robin, Speedy and Gatomon in fast pursuit while Raven, Starfire, Angemon, Hope and Light followed from the air. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the ground in the T-Car.

"Get back here!" Robin yelled.

Light nocked an arrow and fired it at Mumbo. The arrow broke its pink shell and revealed a net, which Mumbo barely avoided, giving the Titans time to catch up.

Robin's staff and Hope's shield came down, but Mumbo used his wand to block both, as well as arrows from Speedy and Light. Starfire shot several star bolts, but Mumbo dodged them.

"_Azerath metrion zinthos_!" Raven sent several shadows at the magician, but he'd produced a shield out of nowhere, blocking them.

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon loosed a beam of holy energy, hitting the shield and shattering it.

Deciding that they needed more firepower as well as a distraction, Light pulled out her D-3 and pushed a button, shouting "Digi Armor, Energize!"

"_Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nifertimon, the Angel of Light_!"

The Titans took advantage of Mumbo's distraction and attacked. Starfire and Raven released energy blasts and Speedy and Light loosed arrows while Angemon and Nifertimon launched their attacks while yelling "_Hand of Fate_!" and "_Rosetta Stone_!"

The magician flew back from the force of the attacks, right into Robin's staff, which sent him to Hope's shield. Hope sent him down to the ground, where the T-Car was waiting. Cyborg opened the roof and The Amazing Mumbo fell into the waiting tentacles of the octopus known to us as Beast Boy.

"Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Mumbo off at the police station and recovering the ruby apple (Mumbo's so called "base of operations" was in fact extremely easy to find.), the Titans headed back to Titans Tower for quick showers and rest.

Later, when TK had retreated into his room, he made a extremely important (to him, anyway) discovery about tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

Hey people! How's it going? Good news! Only three more chappies left to go! And I'm going to focus on those three this weekend! So I hope you people who are enjoying this story cough Kit cough don't get too mad at me. I'm thinking about a sequel anyway. Anyway, let's answer reviews!

**Kit Anika-Wildmage: **Yes, you are right. I guess I should add that this is an AU story, huh?

**K.C. Raven: **I'm glad you like this story, so I hope you won't get mad at me when I say that it's ending soon. Watch out for the sequel!

**Mizoku-Princess: **Cliffies may suck for the reader, but they're fun for the authors to write! Glad you liked your present.

**nunofyorbiz: **No, the other Digidestined will have to come in the sequel. I already have the last three chapters on paper. Sorry!

Anyway, now that's over with, get reading. Also, I said that this would be a Rob/Rae story, and here are the first moments. Oh, and follow the RRE rule. Ya'll should know it by now!

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday**

Raven sat in her room, meditating. It was in the middle of the day, so the rest of the Titans were wondering why she was secluded in her room. At least, most of the Titans wondered. One Boy Wonder frowned in the general direction of her room.

So there Raven sat, wishing the day would just end. And when the door was knocked on and she went to answer it, she was not surprised to find Robin on the other end.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Robin, the only one to know her secret.

"What's there to talk about?" Raven asked bitterly. But she moved aside and allowed him into the room.

"TK's worried." Robin said, standing in the middle of the room while Raven sat on her bed. "So's Kari, Patamon and Gatomon."

"So why don't you tell them?" Raven asked.

"I'm not going to unless you want me to." Robin answered. Then he chuckled. "I'm surprised the Child of Hope is attached to you of all people so much. He really knows you well."

"What's he doing?"

"He's in charge of your birthday party." He answered. "I told him you didn't want one, but he's not listening. He's setting up all kinds of things you like." He smirked. "Kari's not comfortable about it, being the Child of Light, but TK's absolutely trying to make you happy."

Raven sighed. That sounded like the old TK. Then she frowned.

"Robin, remember last year, right before we were called to go after Slade?"

Robin remembered alright. "You'd screamed."

Raven nodded. "Every year of my life, on my birthday, at different times, I see—no! No, not now!"

In her vision, Robin was not there. She could hear him shouting "Raven!" over and over, but she couldn't see him. She saw fire. Her room was on fire. She could barely breath from the smoke.

Then _he _started talking. "_You remember your destiny. You will full-fill your destiny._"

And the fire began moving. It formed a very familiar symbol on the wall in front of her.

"No." she kept whispering. "That's not going to happen. NO!"

"Ah!"

Raven looked up. Robin had somehow been thrown like a rag doll to the other side of the room. The Boy Wonder shook his head, jumped up, and crossed the room in seconds. "Raven!"

Raven looked up at him, tears swimming in her dark violet eyes. "What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw…fire." She said slowly. "My room was on fire. I can't breath, the smoke is so thick."

Robin made a strangled noise. Raven looked into his masked eyes. "Remember that symbol on Slade's forehead last time we faced him?" At Robin's nod, she continued. "The fire made that symbol on my wall. The symbol of _him_.

"Then _he_ started talking. It was _his_ voice. Anger's voice. My _father's_ voice."

Robin's eyes were wide behind his mask. "Raven…"

"Please don't say anything." To Robin's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. "Just hold me. And don't let go."

And he held her for over an hour as she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Patamon, Gatomon, don't even think about touching those cookies."

"Aw, TK!"

"BB, a little more cobwebs on the corners. There, perfect."

"I have brought the cream of ice and I have also found the game of pins and the hind end of a donkey from last year."

"Thanks, Star. Put the ice cream on the table. Cy, think you could give me a boost?"

"No problem. Allie-oop!"

TK smiled as he attached the pink decoration on Kari's side of the party room/kitchen. "Perfect."

Cyborg lowered the boy again and went back to the banner. "Yo, Teeks, this idea of yours is perfect. The girls will love this."

A bowl of cake batter now in his hands, TK observed their handiwork. Half of the room was decorated in cobwebs and red light covers. The other half was covered in pink decorations and pink light covers. Each side to both special girls in his life.

"I agree, dude." Beast Boy said. "Raven and Kari are going to love this. Raven barely let us celebrate her birthday last year." Then he eyed the cake mix in TK's hands. "Is that non-dairy?"

"Is it possible to make non-dairy cake?" Cyborg wondered with distaste.

TK sighed, shaking his head as Cyborg and Beast Boy began arguing. He had come to accept this as normal behavior between the two, but that didn't make it any less annoying. He now knew what the others felt like whenever he and Davis were arguing.

He emptied the cake batter into three cake pans and put them into the oven—just as the alarm went off.

"Security breach!" Cyborg shouted. He opened his comm. "Robin, Raven, Kari, we have a security breach!"

BOOM! The wall burst open and several people came in.

"Slade-bots!" Starfire shouted, powering her star bolts.

"Smash 'em!" Beast Boy yelled before he turned into a rhino and charged.

TK held up his D-3. "Go, Patamon!"

"_Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon_!"

And the battle commenced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in Raven's room, Raven had just let go of Robin when the alarm went off.

"_Robin, Raven, Kari, security breach_!" came Cyborg's voice from the comm. Robin and Raven listened as an explosion filled the kitchen. They heard Starfire shout "Slade-bots!" before the comm went dead.

They only had time to say "Uh-oh." before they heard explosions from outside the room.

They raced outside to find Kari with her bow and quiver, sending arrows at the Slade-bots and using the bow as a staff for any that got too close.

Robin and Raven added their arsenal to Kari's and destroyed the rest of the Slade-bots in the hall.

But then _he _came in.

"Hello, Robin, Raven." Slade said calmly as he walked forward. "Good to see you again. And a pleasure to meet you, Light."

"Slade." Ice was clearly visible in Robin and Raven's voices as they acknowledged the man.

"Another message?" Now venom was dripping from the ice in Raven's words.

"No." Slade replied. "No…no, it is no message. It is time."

Robin glared as Raven's eyes widened in fear. "Raven, Kari, run." He said in a low voice. "I'll distract him, but I can't win."

Kari glanced at him without losing sight of Slade. "What?"

"Robin, no." Raven whispered.

"Go!" Robin charged at Slade, whipping out his staff. "Run, NOW!"

Kari grabbed Raven and pulled her away, pulling out her comm. "TK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still in the kitchen, the other Titans were having problems.

"There's too many of them!" Cyborg yelled while sending a white sound blast at a Slade-bot.

"Don't give up hope!" TK said, slamming his active beam shield into another Slade-bot. "Keep going!"

"_TK_!" Kari's voice blasted from the comm on his belt. "_Robin's in trouble! Digivolve Patamon to Ultimate and help us_!"

"That bad?" TK asked as Gatomon slammed a Slade-bot to Angemon, who cleaved it in two with his staff. "Where's Robin?"

"_He's distracting some gut called Slade to let me and Raven get away._"

"Slade!" came from Cyborg. "Oh boy, we're in trouble."

"Not if I can help it." TK said, raising his D-3 again. "Go, Angemon!"

"_Angemon Digivolve to..._"

Angemon gained armor like TK's Hope costume, as well as an extra pair of wings and a purple bishop's helmet. A purple beam shield was on his left hand and a purple beam sword was attached to a golden bracelet on his right wrist. "_MagnaAngemon_!"

MagnaAngemon extended his sword and drew a circle in the air. "_Gate of Destiny_!"

TK dived to the ground and grabbed the oven door. "Grab something! Make sure it's nailed to the floor!"

Cyborg grabbed the whole kitchen island while Starfire flew to a light fixture and grabbed it. Beast Boy ran into a mouse hole and Gatomon jumped into TK's arms.

The circle became a golden gate, which opened and began to pull the Slade-bot from throughout Titan's Tower in a vacuum. When all Slade-bots were in the gate, it closed and disintegrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Kari ran down the hall, where Slade-bot had been running around until they were pulled to the kitchen by a vacuum. They ran until they turned a corner and found themselves face-to-face with Slade.

"Hello, ladies." He said.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked, fearing the worst.

"He's a little hung up right now." Slade said, jerking his thumb behind him. There was Robin, bruised, burned, and bloody, hanging from the ceiling by his own cables.

"Robin!" Raven shouted, eyes wide at the sight of his condition.

"Come, Raven." Slade said. "Your father awaits."

"Back off." Kari snapped, sending an ice arrow at him.

Slade, however, grabbed the arrow in mid-flight and snapped it in two. "You're going to come with me, Raven. It's your choice how. The easy way or the hard way."

Eyes wide, the girls began to back away, looking at Slade fearfully as fireballs appeared in his hands. "The hard way, then." He said.

"Back off from Kari!" snapped a new voice. "_Lightning Paw_!"

A small yet powerful blow to the head sent Slade into the wall. He looked up and saw Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, TK, MagnaAngemon and Gatomon—er, scratch that.

"_Gatomon Digivolve to…_"

She grew from a foot-tall feline to a six-foot, six-winged angel with clothes that mirrored Kari's Light costume, including the helmet. Long blonde hair sprouted from her head and a pink ribbon wrapped around her arms, completing the transformation to… "_Angewomon_!"

So that means that Slade looked up and saw Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, TK, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, but still didn't feel worried. Instead, he sent a stream of fire at the two Digimon, sending them through the wall.

Kari, Cyborg and Starfire loosed their weapons, but Slade dodged them all, sending his own literal firepower at them, hitting Starfire and angering a certain she-angel.

"_Celestial Arrow_!"

The light arrow blasted him through a wall, but he got up, just annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I have nothing to say to you." Slade said, sending several streams of fire at everyone but Raven. "I have to see the birthday girl."

Raven was tending Robin's injuries when everyone was blasted back by the fire. She looked up and saw that Slade coming for her. She quickly used her powers to push the unconscious boy down the hall, away from the destruction before Slade grabbed her neck.

"Happy Birthday, Raven." Was the last thing she heard before blackness took her.


	9. Chapter 8: Answers

Hello! I'll bet that a lot of you are surprised I updated this again. Well…I am, so just stick with it! Just kidding, I'm close to finishing and I'm ready to just get it over it. Heehee, I feel great. Review time!

**Mazoku-Princess: **Yeah, I know. I love it when I do that. Yes, cliffies are perfect to PO your readers.

**K.C. Raven: **You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome. Sorry, I had to stop, but that was the best place to do it.

**ELM-Tree10: **Great! There's more Rob/Rae in this chappie. Enjoy!

**nunofyorbiz: **No, but that's a great idea for the sequel. Thanks!

That's it. I guess I should have waited if I wanted more reviews, but I'm impatient to finish this. Oh well. I'm uping the rating because of the swear words Robin uses in the begining, but that's it. Sorry! Anyway, follow the RRE rule!

**Chapter 8: Answers**

A shout of anguish filled TK's ears as he woke. It took a while to remember where he was, but then it all came back to him. The party planning, the attacking robots, a masked man attacking Raven and Kari, Robin unconscious and beaten, and then the fire.

He jumped up, despite his wounds, and saw Robin slamming his fists against the wall, crying. "Damn you, Slade!" he shouted as TK ran up. "Damn you! You just had to take her for that stupid prophecy! You just had to rub salt in the wound!"

By now the rest of the Titans had woken up and watched as Robin cursed Slade with everything he had, which was quite a lot. Finally, he collapsed on his knees. "I love her." He said. Everyone gasped, no one so much as Starfire. "We share a link to our minds. We know each other's secrets. I saw what kind of person she was and fell in love with her."

"But…but Robin." Starfire said, eyes wide with horror. "What do you mean? What did our dance those many Earth-years ago mean to you?"

"I'm sorry, Star." Robin whispered. "It's just…I had a crush on you when we met, and that dance thrilled me, I'll admit. But ever since my link with Raven, I've seen you as a friend only. I'm sorry."

Starfire couldn't take it anymore. She fled, flying away with tears in her eyes.

Robin didn't even notice. "Now I'll never be able to tell her."

Next thing he knew, TK was kneeling in front of him, sapphire eyes looking into the white lenses of Robin's mask. "Don't give up hope, Rob. We can't give up on her yet. She's like my sister. I already lost one of my siblings, I'm not going to lose another."

"As long as you believe that she's alright, she will be." Kari said. "I speak from experience. And Raven's a tough girl. She'll be okay until we find her."

"You would do well to listen to the Children of Hope and Light." Said a new voice.

"Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the voice. A woman stood in the destroyed hallway. Her skin was pale, her hair was raven, and her eyes were deep violet. She was dressed in a blue and silver shaman's outfit with a silver scepter in her hands.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded as he, TK and Kari rose form the floor.

To saw her answer was unexpected would be an understatement. "I am Raven's mother."

As jaws fell to the floor (literally), she turned to TK. "I see my daughter has been taking care of you since we last met."

"What are you—?" TK began, but the shaman tapped her scepter on the ground. An image crossed his mind, and he dropped to his knees again. "It was you…"

"Okay, just what is going on?" Cyborg demanded.

"The attack…"TK muttered. "You…saved me…"

**Flashback**

The terrorists had just finished with their disgusting murder of Ms. Takaishi, and TK was next.

"How should we get rid of the kid?" one asked.

"Let's hang him." Said another.

"That's too American." Said yet another. "Lethal injection."

"How? We don't have any poisons."

"We still have some gasoline. Let's just burn him like his mother."

"You won't touch him." This voice came as a surprise; it was female. They looked to see the shaman in front of them. "You will not touch the Chosen One of Hope."

"Shoot her." Said the boss. Then he gave a wicked grin. "Now why didn't we think of that before? Go for it, boys. I'll kill the kid."

The woman's eyes flashed. "You will not harm him!" she said as she tapped her scepter on the ground. "_Azerath metrion zinthos_!"

Shadows leapt from her scepter and grabbed all the guns from the men's hands. "Huh. I see why Raven likes that spell so much."

Then she held up a hand. "_Quizilous_!" All of the men dropped like they had been hit over the head by a sledgehammer.

The shaman walked over to the shaking TK, stepping over the pool of sick he had made during the burning. "Come on, honey. Let's get out of here."

"Why?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you save me?" TK asked. "Why didn't you leave me to die with my family?"

The shaman hesitated before she answered, "You are needed to save my daughter."

"I don't care."

"If you don't, the world will be destroyed." She said. She bit her lip, then said reluctantly, "Your friend Kari will die, die a very painful death."

She was fighting dirty and she knew it. She stepped forward and put her hand on TK's head. "You cannot remember meeting me. Sleep, and when you wake, you shall be at your friend Kari's, with no memory of your rescue."

TK slumped against the ground, knowing only welcoming darkness.

**End Flashback**

The shaman smiled. "I took the memory of your rescue because you couldn't know of me until your time came."

Then she turned grim. "The prophecy told at my daughter's birth is coming to be. But what she nor her father knows is that the world has a chance. '_Anger will take Darkness, but a strand of Light will battle Anger, and Hope will be her guides. As Hope loves Darkness and Hope loves Light, Darkness will join the Light, and Anger will be defeated forever._'"

She looked at where Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing. "I'm afraid that only the chosen ones can save my daughter. I apologise, but you cannot help."

Kari stood from where she had knelt beside TK. "I want to help. In the week I've been here all of the Titans have become my family, even Raven. And Raven helped to bring TK back."

"Raven is like my sister." TK said, standing next to Kari. "No power in this world or the Digital World can stop me."

"I'm going to!" Robin shouted. "There is no way that I'm going to stand around when there's a rescue party going after Raven!"

The shaman smiled. "Of course you're going. Takeru isn't the only symbol of Hope in Titan's Tower. Didn't I say that Hope would be Light's guides?"

She met Robin's eyes. "You are also a symbol of Hope: to your team, to your city, and to your mentor. You are also chosen to save my daughter."

"I'll do it." Robin said immediately. "I love her, and I won't lose her to anything."

"Good." The shaman smiled and backed away. "I have served my purpose, the rest is up to you. Good lick."

She tapped her scepter on the ground again, and disappeared.

The Titans were silent until Cyborg and Beast Boy began to walk away, talking about fixing the Tower while Robin, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon sat there in silence. Robin turned to the other two. "Well, let's get something out of the way before we go." He took off his mask, revealing ice blue eyes, and help out his hands. "My name's Tim Drake."


	10. Chapter 9: The Battle for Earth

Hey! Two chapters in one day. I am really on a roll. That's great! Okay people, this is the second to last chapter, the last one should be up either tomorrow or on the weekend. The song I used is "There's a Hero" by Billy Gilman. I do not own this song, so don't sue. I don't own Digimon or Teen Titans either. Let's go to reviews before we go to the chapter.

**nunofyorbiz: **Really? I always though he was Tim, because Tim was the only Robin to use a bo-staff. I dunno, maybe it's me.

**Sheng.Long2005: **Sorry, I didn't give Raven long hair. I had already written this on paper, so I couldn't change it. But Raven and Kari will have fun. Read on!

Anyway, be careful! I warn you, there are MAJOR **ROB/RAE **and **TAKARI** moments in this chapter. Read on, and follow the RRE rule!

Chapter 9: The Battle for Earth

Hope and Light came into the control room where Robin was at the computer, trying to track Raven down. Patamon and Gatomon were already there, looking at the screen over Robin's shoulders.

"Any luck?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I found her." Robin replied. The problem is, she's in the middle of a volcano, which is in the middle of the ocean. Did Cyborg outfit your costumes for underwater travel?"

"Yeah, but not for volcanic travel." Light responded. "And Angewomon and MagnaAngemon would have a problem underwater."

"Not really." Robin said. "They can ride with me as they are now. Cyborg added a submarine mode to the R-Cycle."

"So let's go." Hope said impatiently.

They went. Robin's R-Cycle raced through the waves while Hope and Light's jet packs carried them over Robin and the two Digimon.

After an hour's journey, Robin called over the comms. "Okay, let's dive. Follow me, you two."

The R-Cycle dived underwater, and after they secured rebreathers to their faces, Hope and Light followed.

They dived. Hope and Light's special suits protected them from the water pressure as they got deeper. When they followed the R-Subcycle into a cave, they found the water getting warmer.

To their surprise, they entered an air-filled cavern with a long hallway leading away from the beach at the end. They abandoned the R-Cycle and Patamon and Gatomon Digivolved to their Ultimate levels.

They walked down the hallway, carefully moving their way around lava lakes and the works. They turned a corner and stopped, for there was Slade and Raven in the center of a cavern. Raven's cloak was gone, and the sleeves of the costume were ripped off, revealing ominously glowing tattoos. She was bound and gagged with candles all around her in a crazy symbol.

Slade was standing over her. His mask was still on, but all of the Titans could tell he had a smug look on his face.

"Master!" he called out. "I have brought her!"

"Excellent, Slade." Came a voice out of nowhere. "Is the vessel ready?"

"Yes, Master." Slade replied, gazing at the bound and helpless Raven in the center of the candles.

The Titans had enough. Hope, Light, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon lifted off, snarling, and charged their opponent as Robin did the same on foot.

Slade seemed to be expecting them, however, because he caught the arrows sent by Light and Angewomon and dodged Hope before sending blasts of fire at Robin and MagnaAngemon, sending them crashing into the wall.

"Cinderblock! Plasmus! Dr. Light! Come and deal with the Titans while I'm busy." Slade called.

The monster made of rock that Hope and Light first battled came from the shadows along with a monster that looked like it was made of a dark mud. A man rode on top of Cinderblock, dressed in white and black. They all grinned, except Cinderblock, and attacked.

Freeze disks, swords, shields, arrows, rock fists, sludge and light flew, causing all combatants to dodge as Slade went back to preparing Raven for the ceremony.

MagnaAngemon had his sword against Cinderblock's arms, preventing them from hitting the archangel while light arrows from Angewomon went into Plasmus. Hope, Light and Robin faced off against Dr. Light.

Light provided covering fire as Robin and Hope went into hand-to-hand combat. Hope knocked a staff of solid light out of Dr. Light's hands with his shield only to get blasted by a beam of light, knocking him into the wall. Robin dodged more blasts and added a freeze disk to one of Light's arrows, this one a fire arrow.

Dr. Light blasted both away with a light shield and sent more blasts of light at Robin and Light, forcing them to dodge.

MagnaAngemon was thrown into Hope, who was trying to get up and collapsed as the archangel landed on him. Cinderblock stomped after them.

"Robin!" Angewomon called, sending more Celestial Arrows at Plasmus. "Go after Raven. We'll take care of these three."

Robin, who was tossed by Dr. Light, got up and somersaulted over Cinderblock. Slade was over where Raven was kneeling, muttering incantations when Robin's steel-toes boot slammed into the side of his head. He flew into a wall while Robin threw a couple freeze disks in hope to stall him.

"What?" Raven said as Slade hit the wall followed by the disks. "Wha-Tim!"

Robin smiled. "Miss me, Rae?"

"NO!"

Now it was Robin's turn to receive the boot to the head. Slade stood in front of Raven, gazing down at her. "The ceremony must be completed." He touched her forehead with two fingers, muttering incantations. Shadows crept along his arm and entered the symbol on his forehead. Raven collapsed.

"Get away from her!" Robin shouted, throwing a birdarang at Slade.

Slade just sidestepped it. "You're too late, Robin. My master is about to be released."

"NO!"

"Yes." Said the disembodied voice. "I am Anger! I conquer all! No one shall stop me."

"Stop us." Slade remarked.

"Oh, yes." Said the voice. "I thank you for your support, Slade, but I no longer need you."

"What?" Slade said, eyes wide behind his mask. "But…the girl—!"

"I just needed a weaker body to be released in." said the voice. "The thrice accursed Azar put mental shields around my daughter's mind, so she could only release me if she was angry, but we know how much effort she put in anger management. You, Slade, had no such shields. You were perfect."

"No." Slade whispered.

"I have one more use for you: your body." Tendrils of shadow swirled around Slade as Robin ran to Raven.

"Raven!"

"I'm okay." Raven said as Robin cut through her bonds with a birdarang. "I'm not sure about the world, though."

"Don't worry." Robin said, pulling about a vial from his belt. "Drink this, then we'll send this guy away."

"Tim, don't you get it?" Raven said after downing the vial. She looked away, her eyes filled with tears. "The world's ending."

Robin grabbed her shoulders. "Read my mind." He said, pushing a certain memory at her.

Raven received it. "_Anger will take Darkness, but a strand of Light will battle Anger, and Hope will be her guides. As Hope loves Darkness and Hope loves Light, Darkness will join the Light, and Anger will be defeated forever._"

_There's a flower  
__In the smallest garden  
__Reaching for the light_

"I love you." Robin said. Raven's jaw dropped. "I have ever since we melded. I know you and you know me. The fact that you know I'm Tim Drake proves this. And I know you enough to know you never give up.

_There's a candle  
__In the darkest corner  
__Conquering the night_

Before Raven could protest, or even say anything, Robin pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke, Raven said, "Can't say I didn't enjoy that. I've had a crush on you since we met and fell in love with you when we melded."

"So what do you say we help TK and Kari before Slade comes to kill us?"

_There is amazing strength  
__In a willing hand  
__There are victories  
__That you've never planned_

Raven smiled. "Let's go."

They went.

_There's a hero  
__In everybody's heart_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TK." Kari whispered to the boy lying against the wall next to her as Dr. Light grinned at them. He turned. "I just wanted to let you know before we die…that I love you. I have since we met."

"TK smiled humorlessly. "So have I." he said, leaning closer to her as she leaned closer to him. "I was just too afraid to admit it."

"Ditto." Kari whispered before their lips met.

"Aw, how sweet." Leered Dr. Light. "Too bad you have to die." He raised a hand—and something tapped his shoulder.

He turned and saw a cloakless, sleeveless, glowing-tattooed Raven. But her eyes were glowing and shadows swirled around her. Robin was next to her. "Remember me?" she asked.

Dr. Light paled. "I think I'll just sit quietly by the wall and wait to go to jail." He told Robin. And he did, after the Boy Wonder cuffed him.

_There's a fire  
__Inside of everybody  
__Burning clear and bright_

After Raven healed them and Robin gave them an energy drink, TK ran into Raven's arms, followed by Kari.

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, who managed to defeat Cinderblock and Plasmus, walked over to them, hand in hand.

Together, they turned and faced Slade.

_There's a power  
__In the faintest heartbeat  
__That cannot be denied_

Slade suddenly made a made a massive growth spurt, shooting out of the cavern and into the ocean.

Raven covered her friends (and Dr. Light, who screamed) and phased them out of the cavern in the form of a raven.

Outside, Slade was now a size that rivaled VenomMyotismon. He turned blood red and gained another set of eyes. Anger now roamed the world.

_Go on and trust yourself  
__You can ride the wind_

Robin turned to Raven. "I trust you, Raven. I know you can do it."

Raven took his hand. "I know _we_ can do it."

_You're gonna take your dreams  
__Where they've never been_

TK turned to Kari. "I love you."

Kari took his hand. "I love you too. And that's what we need to win."

_There's a hero  
__In everybody's heart_

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon grinned. They had been waiting for this day for a long time.

"It's about time." They said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" TK and Kari shot at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anger began walking toward Jump City until he felt something sting his shoulder. Angewomon grinned as she dodged his retaliatory strike and flew into his face. "_Heaven's Charm_!" she yelled as she sent a pink cross of holy light point-blank into his face.

Robin and Hope flew by, Robin sending a barrage of freeze disks and smoke bombs as Hope supported him, clouding Anger's vision as Raven worked her magic to create a net of shadows to bring him into the water.

MagnaAngemon swung his sword in a circle. "_Gate of Destiny_!" Unlike the attack back in Titan's Tower, this golden gate sent a large blast of holy energy at Anger, ripping through his stomach.

But Anger just got up, wound healing, and swiped them out of the air.

Light saw this and flew in front of Anger, Raven joining her.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Light shouted angrily. Neither she nor Raven noticed that she was covered by a white light, but Robin, Hope, Patamon and Gatomon did. They gaped as Raven started to be covered in shadows.

_Go on and trust yourself  
__You can ride the wind_

Light and Raven charged the demon, Light glowing brighter and Raven completely covered in shadows. If they'd looked, they would have seen that Light's jetpack wasn't working.

_You're gonna take your dreams  
__Where they've never been_

Light raised her right hand as Raven raised her left. Light and darkness shot at anger, stabbing his heart (if he had one).

He roared as Robin, Hope, Patamon and Gatomon gaped in amazement. Anger fell to his knees, glaring at the two. "I cannot…be defeated."

"Too bad." Light and Raven said in unison.

"_Azerath_!" Raven said, both arms sending shadows at Anger.

"_Metrion_!" Light said, both arms sending light at Anger.

"_Zinthos_!" both girls said, and the light and shadows went into Anger's forehead. The demon roared and writhed. Then, he exploaded.

_There's a hero  
__In everybody's heart_

Robin's jet boots and Hope's jetpack ignited, sending them into the air as Raven and Light lost consciousness and fell. They caught their respective girlfriends and looked at their peaceful faces before turning back to get Patamon and Gatomon and head home.

It was over.

_There's a hero  
__In everybody's  
__Heart._


	11. Epiloge: True Love

Yes! This is the final chapter to Raven, Help Me! I wish to dedicate this chapter to BlueSakuramon, due to the fact that she helped me get through my writers block and I'd never be here now. I do have a sequel planned, but I haven't written it yes, and it will probably be a while before I do. Sorry! And now, review time!

**K.C. Raven**: Ha! It's about time I catch my readers off guard. A lot of them tell me that I'm too predictable. Glad you liked it!

**Zeo the OTHER One**: Yes, they saved the world! Again!

**Mizuko-Princess**: Yeah! Rob/Rae forever! You liked that song? Would you believe the person who sang it was 12 years old when he put it on the album? Actually, I wrote in the song in while I was writing the story. Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Okay, I want to thank all of my readers who have reviewed: **K.C. Raven, KK, Zeo the OTHER One, Mazoku-Princess, Sheng.Long2005, ELM-Tree10, nunofyorbiz, Kit Anika Wildmage** (Go Kit!), **liljimmyurine, DarkSin, Gilraen Luinwe, Isumo1489, thriller, BlueSakuramon** (Yay, Blue-chan!), **Aska spirit of light, booyah, 002, legolasfan01, Robin's Raven, SilverDemonSoul, **and** Chaos Tears**! I love you guys so much! Go on to the final chapter, and follow the RRE rule!

Epilogue: True Love

A month has passed since the incident. Titan's Tower had been repaired. Starfire had accepted Robin and Raven's relationship and was friends with them again.

TK and Kari's relationship was celebrated as well. In a video phone to Japan, Tai had given TK his blessings as well as a promise of a world of pain if he hurt Kari.

Tonight, Robin and Raven were on the roof of Titan's Tower, just sitting. Finally, Raven spoke. "I'm happy that TK's getting through."

"How's he doing?" Robin asked.

"He still has nightmares, understandably, and he freezes at anything that reminds him of his family, but it's getting better." She replied.

"He has Kari." Robin said, taking her hand. "And Patamon. And us."

Raven smiled. "But we'll be a little busy at times, won't we?"

Robin smiled back. "Like now?" he asked, pulling her into a kiss.

When they broke, Raven whispered. "We're going to have to take a trip to Japan soon."

"Let's worry about that later." Robin whispered back. "Now, where were we?"

Raven giggled and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOM, MATT, NO!"

TK quickly sat up in bed, soaked with sweat and terrified.

The door to the bedroom opened and Kari and Gatomon rushed in. "TK! What happened?" Kari said as she sat next to the shaking boy.

"Nightmare." TK rasped. Kari pulled him into a hug, followed by Patamon and Gatomon. "I saw them again. I saw what happened to them again."

"Don't worry, TK." Kari said. "You'll be okay."

Already, TK felt calm. It always happened whenever Kari was around. He sighed. "Maybe it's time to let them go." He whispered.

Kari nodded. "Whatever happens, I'll be there for you." She said.

"So will I." Patamon said.

"Me too." Gatomon put in.

"I thought you were only supposed to protect Kari." TK chuckled.

"And the one she loves." Gatomon shot back.

"And don't forget Raven." Kari added, ignoring the exchange of good-natured insults. "And I think Robin's on that list as well."

"All right." TK said, lying down again. "But I think we'll have to go to Japan for me to really let them go. I need to see…where they were laid."

"You going to be okay?" Kari asked.

TK was already half-asleep. "As long as you're here with me." He mumbled.

Kari smiled. She shooed the two Digimon out of the room and stayed by TK's bed, holding his hand until he was asleep. "I love you, my Angel of Hope." She whispered. "You have no idea what my love for you does to me."

Little did she know that he had some idea. And little did she know that he love would be put to the test soon.


End file.
